Generally, configuring computer software applications can be a complicated task for end-users and developers of software applications. In some instances, a software configuration program, known as a ‘wizard,’ can be used to configure software applications. Typically, the wizard guides a user through a configuration process using one or more graphical displays that prompt the user for a response. The response received by the wizard is then used to configure the software application. For example, the software driver configuration for a printer attached to a personal computer may typically involve a wizard prompting a user to identify a device port on the personal computer to which the printer is attached.
Although software configuration programs generally have simplified configuration tasks for computer users, difficulties remain when software configuration programs are applied to configure complex software applications. Generally, software configuration programs may not ensure the proper selection of dependent tasks that are required to be sequenced while configuring complex software applications. Furthermore, users of software configuration programs typically are only able to determine whether selections made during the configuration process operate effectively once the software configuration process is complete.